Tan frágil como el cristal
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: Una gran catástrofe ha sacudido la ciudad y sus vidas. La esperanza de encontrarlas es poca. Pero la esperanza es "lo último que muere" Y eso lo demostrará Jasper cuando su familia peligre. One-Shot Alice&Jasper Inspirado en la vida.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La trama es una idea que se le ocurrió a mi musa cuando me puse a investigar sobre una de las mas grandes tragedias en mi país.**

* * *

**Tan frágil como el cristal**

_**México, Distrito Federal. **_

_19 de Septiembre de 1985_

Aquella mañana, Jasper despertó somnoliento al escuchar la ruidosa alarma de buró. Miró por la ventana la oscuridad y después desvió sus ojos al aparato que no dejaba de sonar. Eran las 6:04 am. No deseaba levantarse, pero si no lo hacía, llegaría tarde al trabajo.

Con mucho pesar movió las mantas y se incorporó en la cama. Escuchó junto a él como Alice se removía incomoda y se quejaba en sueños. No pudo evitar sonreír y se acercó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla a su amada esposa.

Para su sorpresa descubrió que tenían compañía en su cama, y al remover las cobijas encontró a su pequeña hija que le miraba con sus ojitos bien abiertos.

— Hola papi—le dijo la pequeñita de tres años de edad.

— ¿Zy? ¿A qué hora viniste?

— No sé. Mamá y tú estaban dormidos. Tú roncabas.

— Yo no ronco—Jasper hizo una mueca.

— Si, si roncas—replicó la pequeña.

— Zyanya Whitlock Brandon—la intentó reprender.

— ¿Si papi? —preguntó la niña inocentemente, sin amedrentarse ni un poquito. Jasper sacudió la cabeza con resignación. Entre ella y su madre lo tenían completamente dominado.

Cubrió a su hijita con las cobijas y le plantó un beso en la frente.

— Vuelve a dormir, mi amor.

— Si, papi—dijo la niña bostezando. Se acomodó en la cama, pegándose más a su madre y cerró sus ojitos.

Jasper continuó con su rutina diaria y se metió en la ducha, aun con sueño. El agua le ayudó a despertarse mejor, pues no estaba demasiado caliente. En realidad estaba algo fría para su gusto, pero a esa hora de la mañana y con el sueño que tenía, era perfecta para obligarse a despertar.

Se vistió en el baño, porque no quería molestar a sus dos mujercitas dormilonas. Cuando salió, Alice se estaba desperezando.

Ella lo miró con los ojos aun cerrados a medias y una pequeña sonrisa bailando en el rostro.

— Buenos días—le susurró el rubio—. Cuidado, tenemos polizón…—le indicó simpáticamente haciendo referencia a su hija pequeña.

Alice bajó la mirada y encontró a su pequeña hija, a quien estaba a punto de aplastar con su brazo y rió.

— Creo que encontraremos a este pedacito de ternura todas las mañanas durante varios años—dijo y a continuación le dio un beso en la mejilla a su pequeña dormida.

Se levantó y caminó hasta su marido que la miraba divertido.

— ¿Cómo amaneciste? —le preguntó abrazándose a su cintura y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho para aspirar su aroma delicioso.

— Dormido— respondió él cómicamente envolviéndola con sus brazos—. ¿Y tú?

— Dormida —le devolvió la broma ella sin despegar el rostro de su camisa. Ambos rieron melodiosamente y ella levantó la mirada para clavarla en los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban—. ¿Te preparo el desayuno? —preguntó y desvió la mirada al reloj que descansaba en el buró. Las 6:30 am.

— Si—le contestó—, tengo que llegar hoy antes de las siete.

— ¿Por qué?—berreó ella como si fuera una niña pequeña.

— Porque hay junta, amor—respondió él.

— ¿No pueden hacer la junta después?

— No—respondió ella besando el cabello negro de su mujer—. Porque después llegan los niños y esos no dan tregua.

Alice hizo un puchero y él se rió de la similitud entre su hija y su mujer cuando ponían esa expresión.

— De acuerdo, te prepararé el desayuno.

Quince minutos después, Jasper iba rumbo a su trabajo en una escuela primaria como profesor y ella se quedó a despertar a su pequeña.

Para su sorpresa ella ya estaba despierta y muy abrazada de un pequeño caballito de peluche que llevaba con ella para todos lados.

— Hola princesa—se acercó Alice a su hijita.

— Hola mami.

— ¿Dormiste bien, preciosa?

— Cuando me vine contigo y mi papi sí.

— ¿Tuviste pesadillas otra vez, cielo?

— Si—dijo la niña haciendo un pucherito. Alice aparto del rostro de la niña sus ricitos negros y la miro a los ojos.

— ¿Qué soñaste, mi amor?

— Que todos los edificios se caían y aplastaban a Nieve—dijo abrazándose mas fuerte al peluche que llevaba a todos lados.

— Tranquila nena, no paso nada.

Alice cogió en brazos a la pequeñita y la llevó consigo a la cocina. La sentó en la mesa mientras buscaba las cosas para preparar unos huevos estrellados. Miró el reloj, eran las 7:18 am. Suspiró mientras sacaba del refrigerador tres huevos.

De repente todo comenzó a temblar. La mesa se sacudía violentamente, el refrigerador se tambaleaba fuertemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Zyanya chilló nerviosa y Alice corrió hasta ella abrazándola fuertemente.

— ¡Mami! —gritó la niña asustada, mientras Alice la apretaba contra su pecho y corría hasta la puerta de la casa.

— Tranquila, mi amor, todo está bien—intentó calmarla y de paso calmarse a sí misma.

El suelo se quebró frente a ella, dejando una brecha de dos metros entre la puerta de la casa y ellas dos. Alice estaba aterrada y lo único que supo hacer fue ir a meterse bajo la mesa del comedor y apretarse con su niña.

Se escucho el estruendo del concreto quebrándose y como todo caía alrededor…

En un segundo, todo se volvió negro para ambas…

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Jasper se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la sala de juntas de la escuela. A decir verdad estaba aburrido, pues la situación era la misma de siempre… reportes en los alumnos por mal comportamiento… quejas de padres de familia… etc. Él lo único que deseaba era que la tediosa junta se terminara de una buena vez por todas e irse a su aula, donde si podía hacer algo por sus estudiantes.

Su mente divagaba en esos pensamientos cuando todo comenzó a moverse violentamente. Un sismo… un sismo y demasiado fuerte.

Las profesoras allí presentes comenzaron a gritar como locas, pero no se movieron un centímetro de sus asientos. Él, su amigo Peter (también profesor), y los dos intendentes de la escuela, por el contrario, saltaron rápidamente de sus asientos, como movidos por un resorte y comenzaron a controlar el caos.

Todos salieron de la oficina, sanos y salvos, justo antes de que ésta se derrumbara ante sus ojos. Se quedaron quietos en el centro del patio, esperando que el temblor terminara.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

— ¿Qué sabes? —preguntó Jasper desesperado después de ver la mirada que su amigo Peter había puesto tras escuchar el informe que había llegado en ese instante.

Eran las tres y media de la tarde y la señal del país apenas había sido recuperada, y al parecer no tenía buenas noticias.

— Jasper, tranquilízate primero—intentó razonar con su amigo, pero lo único que consiguió fue una nueva descarga de ira del rubio.

— ¡¿Qué canijos ha pasado?! ¡Dímelo! —gritó furioso tomando de los hombros a su mejor amigo sin pensarlo dos veces.

No era para menos, estaban varados, incomunicados, en la escuela derrumbada. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era la posibilidad de que ese no fuera el único edificio destrozado. Su mujer, su hija… ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Cómo estaban?

La señal acababa de recuperarse y un pequeño radio que habían sacado de entre los escombros aun funcionaba. Habían pasado bastante rato tratando de sintonizar algo. Jacobo Zabludovsky en ese instante estaba hablando por la radio desde un teléfono en su automóvil, de los daños que había en la ciudad.

— Jasper—dijo resignado Peter—, la parte centro del edificio Nuevo León está completamente derrumbada.

Jasper comenzó a respirar con dificultad y luego estalló en ira y maldijo todo lo que le paso por la mente en ese instante, para después sentarse sobre un pedazo de concreto y llorar desconsoladamente con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

— ¡Alice! ¡Zyanya! ¡Mi familia! —sollozaba contra sus manos.

— Jasper, se que esto debe ser duro para ti, pero…

— ¡No! Déjame—gritó apartando de un manotazo a su amigo. Una idea descabellada le cruzo por la mente. Quizá aun estaban vivas, quizá aun había esperanza—. Mi mujer y mi hija no están muertas. No lo pueden estar.

Y dicho esto salió corriendo, brincando los escombros y con la mira en una sola cosa. Llegar al edificio que fue su hogar por mucho tiempo y recuperar a su esposa y a su hija sanas y salvas.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Cuando llegó el panorama no era nada alentador. Aquel enorme edificio de dieciséis pisos había desaparecido por completo. En su lugar solo quedaba una montaña enorme de pedazos de concreto entre los que trabajaban varias personas intentando moverlos y encontrar a alguien.

Caminó lo más velozmente que pudo hasta los escombros, pero un bombero intentó detenerlo.

— Señor, no puede pasar.

— Por favor—suplicó Jasper—. Solo quiero ayudar.

— Este lugar es bastante peligroso, señor. Esto se puede terminar de caer en cualquier momento.

— Mi esposa y mi hija de tres años estaban aquí. Por favor, se lo suplico.

El bombero vio algo en los ojos de él que lo convenció y le dejo pasar. Allí ya había varios civiles trabajando en remover los escombros, deseosos de encontrar a alguien.

Jasper no se detuvo un segundo a pensar en lo que hacía. Comenzó a remover las piedras desesperado. Gritaba el nombre de su hija y de su esposa como poseído. En una situación normal pensarían que estaba loco, pero en este momento no era el único que deseaba encontrar a alguien entre la pila de piedra derrumbada.

Al anochecer el esfuerzo había cobrado su factura en el cuerpo de él. Se sentía exhausto, pero no paraba, aunque los demás ya se habían detenido a descansar. Él necesitaba ver a su familia, a salvo.

El bombero que le había permitido el paso se acercó con él y le dijo que si no paraba en ese instante, hablarían a las autoridades para que se lo llevaran y lo mantuvieran alejado de allí. Que en ese momento la ausencia de luz no les era de demasiada ayuda y solo empeoraría las cosas.

Jasper tuvo que resignarse a ello y se metió en el improvisado campamento que habían armado. Cobijas rescatadas entre los escombros hacían de alfombra y de tienda a la vez. Entre las personas que estaban allí solo había familiares de gente que debía estar bajo los escombros de aquella construcción.

Se paso una mano por el cabello y se dejo caer sobre una manta en un rincón del lugar. No aceptó el café, ni nada de la comida que le ofrecían en ese instante y se dejo vencer al sueño.

Al amanecer fue el primero en levantarse a ayudar a los cuerpos de rescate. Aun cuando todo su cuerpo estaba exhausto, su corazón no podía detenerse. Tenía que encontrarlas, tenía que salvarlas.

Poco a poco, mas personas llegaban a ayudar. Ya no eran solo personas en busca de sus familiares… era gente que quería servir a su prójimo, que quería ayudarlos, sin deseos de nada a cambio.

Con las uñas se abrían paso entre los escombros con un ímpetu que sorprendía incluso a ellos mismos. Lo único que deseaban era encontrar sobrevivientes. El día anterior habían encontrado a dos muchachos atrapados.

A Jasper se le detuvo el corazón cuando todos llamaron al silencio, pues escuchaban una voz entre las ruinas. Se acercó para escuchar mejor y rogó al cielo para que se trate de su esposa y su hija.

El alma se le fue a los pies cuando escuchó la voz de un hombre, pero de cualquier manera se puso a ayudar a mover las piedras para sacarlo de allí.

Con mucho esfuerzo lo lograron y Jasper se sorprendió de ver a Benjamín, un vecino suyo de unos veinte años de edad, bastante agradable y que varias veces les había ayudado a cuidar a Zyanya. El muchacho se hallaba debajo de un escritorio de madera que estaba casi destruido, pero que le había salvado la vida en ese momento.

Una camilla improvisada con un par de mantas y una tabla de los mismos muebles que habían ido encontrando a lo largo de la mañana fue donde salió de entre las piedras.

Jasper se acercó a él y lo encontró con los ojos cerrados, pero con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

— Benjamín, ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Señor Jasper—abrió los ojos él sorprendido—. Bien, solo que tengo sed.

— Estás deshidratado. Te llevaran a algún hospital que no esté destruido.

Benjamín abrió los ojos de pronto aterrado y preguntó con desesperación:

— ¿El Hospital Juárez? ¿Dime que el Hospital Juárez está en pie?

Jasper no comprendió lo que le pasaba por la mente a su amigo pero respondió con sinceridad.

— No. fue uno de los que quedó completamente destruido.

— ¡No! —gritó el muchacho—. No puede ser… eso no…

— Ben, tranquilízate— Jasper se asustó—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tia… —sollozo el joven—… Tia acababa de tener a nuestro hijo… en ese hospital.

Jasper sintió un nudo en la garganta y trago con dificultad al comprender lo ocurrido. Era prácticamente imposible que un recién nacido sobreviviera a aquello. Y Tia también estaba bajo los escombros.

Un rato después se llevaron a Benjamín rumbo a un hospital. Jasper se quedó completamente distinto tras aquello. Su lucha se intensificó, pero su corazón estaba más aterrado de lo que ya había estado.

A lo largo del día encontraron a diez personas más con vida, además llegó un grupo de rescatistas extranjeros con perros entrenados que facilitaron más tan difícil labor que tenían. La esperanza estaba latente en todos los corazones y en el de Jasper aun más. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más cerca de sus mujeres.

El atardecer llegó pronto, pero las labores no cesaron. Aunque Jasper necesitaba descansar, no se lo permitía. Tenía que encontrarlas, a las dos. Y estaba seguro de que lo haría.

A las 7:56 de la noche, se encontraban varías personas entre las ruinas del edificio, cuando ocurrió lo que menos deseaban todos allí. Volvió a temblar…

Todo se comenzó a sacudir violentamente y quienes se estaban deslizando entre el derrumbe intentando localizar a los sobrevivientes, retrocedieron con desesperación.

Jasper había entrado en un agujero justo en ese momento, y al sentir el temblor no supo si salir o quedarse allí. Había escuchado voces y ahora las voces eran gritos angustiados. Quizá Alice y Zyanya se encontraban allí.

Pero si él se quedaba atrapado, no las podría ayudar…

A veces para ayudar a alguien, primero tienes que ser un poco egoísta. Así que salió velozmente de entre las piedras. Varios pedazos de concreto que se soltaron, lo golpearon fuertemente en distintas partes del cuerpo y por un segundo, creyó que no lograría salir de allí.

Cuando sintió el aire fresco en el rostro, respiro aliviado… pero no podía quedarse allí demasiado tiempo. Todo seguía moviéndose y si no se alejaba de las ruinas le caerían encima los pedazos de piedra que ya comenzaban a volar y rodar por todos lados.

Corrió lo más rápido posible para su exhausto cuerpo y salió de las ruinas, escuchando los gritos desesperados de las personas que aun estaban atrapadas y de los compañeros que se estaban quedando atrapados también. Esos gritos se colaron por sus oídos y estrujaron su pecho con violencia creando terribles imágenes en su mente.

Tres días después del gran terremoto Peter apareció en el lugar. Se acercó a Jasper y tocó su hombro. Jasper estaba moviendo una gran roca, pero le era mucho más difícil, pues no había dormido durante esos días y apenas había comido.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió el toque de su amigo y volteó.

— Hola Peter—le dijo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a ayudarte—le dijo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Has sabido algo de tu vecino Benjamín? —le preguntó.

— Lo sacamos de aquí hace unos días.

— Rescataron a Tia en el hospital Juárez el mismo día que a él… —respondió Peter. y luego añadió—. Y a la bebé la rescataron hace dos horas.

— ¿A la bebé? ¿A la recién nacida? —preguntó Jasper con su corazón brillando de esperanza.

— Si, estaba allí. Y no es la única han rescatado a diez recién nacidos hasta ahora. Y aun se escuchan llantos secos de pequeños dentro del derrumbe.

— ¿Y por qué no te quedaste allá? —preguntó Jasper.

— Porque me di cuenta de que tenía que ayudar a mi amigo.

Las labores siguieron durante todo el día y toda la noche. Al alba Peter se acercó a Jasper y le dijo.

— Oye deberías descansar.

— No. No, tengo que seguir. Sé que están cerca—dijo Jasper sin dejar de mover escombros.

— Jasper, por favor—le reprendió Peter, pero él le acalló.

— Silencio—el rubio agudizó el oído para intentar volver a escuchar lo que había escuchado. De entre las rocas se escuchó un murmullo lastimero y el corazón de ambos brincó.

— ¡Por aquí! —gritaron ambos para llamar la atención de todos. Los voluntarios allí se dirigieron velozmente a donde ellos estaban y comenzaron a remover los escombros.

Poco a poco se acercaban más a ese quejido. Jasper tenía el corazón en un hilo, sabiendo desde el lado de la lógica que no era demasiado probable que se tratara de su mujer y su hija, pero el corazón no tiene lógica y lo último que muere es la esperanza.

Cuando llegaron a aquella persona, Jasper se sintió frustrado, pero a la vez bien.

Se trataba de Siobhan, una mujer paralitica que vivía en el segundo piso y pocas veces salía de su departamento. Se veía bastante enferma, pero estaba viva.

Tenía las piernas aplastadas bajo las rocas y había sobrevivido quedando debajo del escritorio en el que trabajaba.

Con mucho cuidado la sacaron de ahí, ella solo gemía y sollozaba de dolor.

Jasper vio como se iba en la ambulancia y volteó a ver las ruinas. Aun quedaba mucha gente allí, aun existía la esperanza de encontrarlas.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Habían pasado ya ocho días desde el segundo sismo. Las labores de rescate seguían, pero tenían dos días sin encontrar a alguien con vida. Jasper estaba sentado en un catre en el campamento, tomando un café y un pedazo de pan.

Muchos voluntarios se habían retirado y las esperanzas cada vez eran menos. Él no la perdía, no la quería perder, pero todo indicaba que ya no había nadie vivo debajo de aquella construcción destruida.

Él no planeaba detenerse, porque estaba seguro de que ellas estaban vivas. Pero los ánimos cada vez lo abandonaban más. Así como la fuerza a su cuerpo. Se había desmayado ya dos veces mientras ayudaba y lo habían mandado a la fuerza a que comiera algo y descansara. "Estás explotando demasiado a tu cuerpo, muchacho" le había dicho uno de los que se encontraban allí. Y lo habían obligado a quedarse esa noche en el campamento con la amenaza de llamar a las autoridades para que lo obligaran a retirarse de allí.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando llego Peter.

— ¿Estas mejor?

— Estaría mejor allí, donde puedo hacer algo por Zy y Alice.

— Por favor, Jasper. No te desquites conmigo, pero de verdad te estabas pasando contigo mismo.

— No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

— ¿Te quieres matar? ¿Eso es lo que pasa? ¿Quieres matarte?

— No—replicó Jasper.

— Pues es lo único que vas a lograr sin comer y sin dormir.

— Cállate—dijo dándose la vuelta sobre el catre con intención de dormir.

No era que quisiera matarse, era que no quería perder el tiempo en nada. Ni siquiera en comer ni en dormir. Además ¿de qué le servía la vida si Alice y Zyanya no estaban vivas?

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

Aquella mañana las labores eran más lentas y con menos esperanza. El único que movía rocas y cavaba como el primer día era Jasper.

En toda la noche no habían encontrado a un solo sobreviviente más. La esperanza había muerto.

— Jasper—le llamó Peter con voz trémula desde el otro lado. Jasper corrió hasta él y cuando llegó Peter le señaló lo que había encontrado.

Allí entre los escombros, aplastado y destrozado se encontraba el fiel _Nieve_. El peluche de caballo blanco inseparable de su hija. Y no solo eso…

A un par de metros del peluche destrozado, sobresalía un bracito blanco y frio, con una manita pequeña. En la muñeca llevaba un brazaletito de oro que Jasper le había regalado a Zyanya en su cumpleaños. Peter conocía el brazalete, pues Jasper se lo había mostrado el día que lo había comprado para su hija.

Jasper vio la manita y cayó sobre sus rodillas, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente. Gritó y maldijo a los cuatro vientos por aquello. Su pequeña hija, su hijita. No podía ser eso. No podía ser, su hija no.

— No… no… por favor ¡No! —gritó como loco.

Comenzó a mover las piedras para sacar el cuerpo de su hija, cuando un sonido llego a sus oídos.

— Mami… mami despierta —la voz era sin duda la de Zyanya. El corazón de Jasper comenzó a latir como un loco, como si de pronto lo hubieran inyectado.

Comenzó a remover las piedras velozmente, murmurando el nombre de su hija. Peter lo miraba como si hubiera enloquecido. Cuando removió todas las piedras, llegando al cuerpo…

No era Zyanya… Era una niña del edificio. ¿Por qué tenía el brazalete de la pequeña? No tenía ni idea, pero eso le había dado una luz de esperanza.

Siguió moviendo las piedras con un frenesí imparable.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? — gritaba imparable. Solo obtenía un llanto seco por respuesta.

Se movió más rápido de lo que había hecho jamás. Con desesperación, tratando de llegar al lugar de donde provenía el sollozo.

Peter tardó mucho en escuchar lo que Jasper estaba escuchando y en cuanto lo hizo comenzó a llamar a los gritos a todos.

Jasper ya se había metido entre los escombros y con una lámpara que llevaba se alumbraba mientras sacaba pedazos de piedra y los ponía por ahí, con la única mira en llegar a ese sollozo.

Llegó hasta un muro de piedra y hablo.

— ¿Quién está allí? —preguntó con voz baja. Quien quiera que estuviera al otro lado, escuchó la voz del rubio y la reconoció de inmediato… lo que siguió fue algo maravilloso.

…

…

…

— ¿Papi? ¿Papi eres tú? — ¡Era Zyanya!

— ¿Zy? ¿Zyanya? — sollozó Jasper.

— ¡Papi! —gritó la niña—. Papá quiero salir de aquí.

— Si, nena. Tranquila, te sacare de aquí. ¿Y tú mamá? ¿Dónde está?

— Aquí, pero no me habla. Papi, mi mami esta como dormida.

— Espera, mi amor. Te ayudaré.

Jasper comenzó a mover las piedras con cuidado, no fuera a provocar un derrumbe. Cuando las piedras estaban removidas, Jasper encontró los ojos azules de su hija mirándolo como si fuera lo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida.

— ¡Papi! —gritó lanzándose a sus brazos. Ambos lloraron terriblemente, todo parecía una pesadilla.

— Tranquila, mi amor. Todo está bien.

— Papi, ayuda a mi mami, por favor.

— Está bien, mi cielo. Espera a que alguien venga a ayudarte a salir.

Con renuencia Jasper soltó a su hija, y ella se quedo sentada entre los escombros. Jasper se agachó y se arrastró por el suelo para entrar en el refugio de su esposa.

Ella estaba tendida en el suelo, pálida e inconsciente. Por un momento Jasper temió lo peor, pero cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que aun respiraba. Parecía que estaba bien, por lo menos no estaba herida, quizá solo débil.

Se dio la vuelta para mover más piedras y lograr salir de allí. Cuando lo hizo, tomó a Alice en brazos y la deslizó por el agujero que había hecho. Salió detrás de ella con mucho cuidado y la volvió a tomar en brazos.

— ¿No ha venido nadie? —le preguntó a su hija, quien no se había movido un centímetro de donde la había dejado.

— No, papi—gimió la pequeña asustada.

Jasper se vio en la angustiosa necesidad de saber qué hacer. No podía dejar a su hija mientras sacaba a su esposa de allí. No podía dejar a su esposa inconsciente mientras sacaba a su hija de allí. Y no podía quedarse esperando.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, hizo que su hija se colgara de su espalda mientras llevaba a su mujer en sus brazos y comenzó a avanzar despacio por el pequeño lugar.

Allí solo se podía mover uno a gatas, pero como en las manos llevaba a su esposa, tenía que caminar sobre sus rodillas. Poco a poco, y angustiosamente… lograron salir.

Cuando llego a la boca del túnel que habían abierto durante esos días, ya lo esperaban los paramédicos, quienes se sorprendieron cuando lo vieron salir con la mujer y la niña en la espalda.

Alice respiro el aire fresco del exterior y comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento. Jasper no dejó que nadie llevara a su esposa, y solo permitió que Peter cargara a su hija.

Fueron los tres al hospital. Alice y Zyanya tenían una fuerte deshidratación, y Jasper casi se había destrozado las rodillas al salir así del derrumbe. Pero los tres estaban bien.

Un mes después los tres viajaron al estado de Nuevo León a comenzar una nueva vida lejos de aquel mal recuerdo.

_29 de Septiembre de 1997_

Doce años después en la escuela una amiga le pregunto a Zyanya.

— ¿Quién es tu mas grande héroe?

La muchacha de rizos negros se lo pensó pocos segundos. Solo necesitó recordar la horrorosa sensación de estar atrapada bajo los escombros de su casa, solo con su mamá que de pronto se desmayó y la sensación que le provocó escuchar y reconocer la voz de su papá entre todo ese terror.

Ahora que era mayor conocía muchos detalles de lo que pasaba allá afuera. Y en especial el hecho de que su padre jamás se había rendido.

— Mi mayor héroe, es mi papá.

— ¿Tu papá? — se extraño la muchacha, Bree. Por lo general para las chicas de su edad su héroe era algún artista, cantante o actor. No los padres—. ¿Por qué?

— Porque mi papá no se rindió nunca, aun cuando todo el mundo nos daba por muertas a mi mamá y a mí.

En eso vio a lo lejos a su papá quien llegaba a recogerla, pues celebraban ese día el aniversario de haberlas encontrado en medio de los escombros. Para ellos tres era importante, porque era como si hubieran renacido.

Zyanya se levantó y tomo su mochila, para después salir corriendo al encuentro de su padre. Saltó a sus brazos como siempre lo hacía, como lo había hecho aquella mañana en medio de las ruinas.

Porque aquel temblor había dejado una huella para siempre en sus corazones, pero también les había demostrado que el amor lo puede todo.

* * *

**Zyanya (náhuatl):** Nombre de la cultura Azteca que significa _Siempre, eterna. **Me pareció lo mas apropiado para nombrar a la niña. Un nombre de la cultura que existia en esa ciudad y que significara algo como eternidad. **_

* * *

_**Hola a todos por aqui ñ.ñ ¿Como están? Yo estoy muy feliz de que mi musa está imparable. Miren nada mas lo que me hizo hacer. **_

_**Bueno, para quienes no lo sepan el terremoto del 19 de Septiembre de 1985 de 8.1 grados en la escala Richter, con su réplica del día 20 con 7.3 grados Richter, ha sido una de las tragedias mas significativas en mi país. "Una huella que no se borrará nunca de nuestras mentes"**_

_**Son pocas las historias que me he inventado para este OS, si acaso lo que ha pasado con Alice&Jasper y lo de la escuela, porque el Edificio Nuevo León si existe y se vino abajo durante el temblor. Ademas que en el Hospital General y el Hospital Juarez se rescataron 22 recién nacidos de entre los escombros hasta 8 días después del sismo. Son llamados los bebés milagro, porque pocas personas se explican como pudieron sobrevivir asi. **_

_**Bueno se que mi musa está mal de la cabeza, pero me encanta que sea asi. Espero que les haya provocado al menos la mitad de lo que a mi me provocó escribirlo y que me lo digan con un lindo review en el recuadrito sexy de alla abajo. **_

_**Les pido me deseen mucha suerte, pues mañana ire a un concurso estatal y si estoy en alguno de los tres primeros lugares tendre la opotunidad de irme a Japón *-* ¿No es increíble? Asi que deseenme toda la suerte del mundo.**_

_**Y ademas les aviso que ya casi tengo terminado el capitulo de Llamado del Amor, y no imaginan la que les espera (yo si e iré consiguiendo una armadura, porque me van a querer asesinar. No cuento nada) Este jueves o viernes lo tendran por aqui. **_

_**Y en fin, me despido y les deseo a todos un excelente inicio de semana. Les mando muchos besos a todos.**_

_**Klau :D**_

_**PD. ¿Quien mas quiere a Jasper como su profesor? Yo si *-***_


End file.
